mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Viva
Viva is German music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks Germany. The channel broadcasts music videos related to all genres. History The concept behind Viva originated in 1992, when major record labels were frustrated by MTV Europe's decision to program mostly English-language music videos to the Germanophone markets, in what was perceived as its refusal to play major German-speaking artists. Executives at US media giant TimeWarner, keen on increasing their market share of its music repertoire and business in Germany, planned the new TV station in 1992. Eventually, they recruited DoRo Productions, producers of music videos for notable acts such as Queen, The Rolling Stones, David Bowie, in the design of the music channel. TimeWarner executives Tom McGrath and Peter Bogner assembled a group of record labels that included its very own Warner Music, EMI Music, Polygram Records and Sony Television along with Frank Otto, Apax Partners, and Austrian producers Rudi Dolezal and Hannes Rossacher of DoRo Productions. In a concept paper of TimeWarner, Peter Bogner analyzed MTV's market position as vulnerable, and "while MTV is betting on a diet of pure Anglo-American video clips, Viva should broadcast at least 40% more German music." Viva became an immediate success with the audience, while ultimately providing German artists with a music channel that could help expose their music to the German audience. With Dieter Gorny eventually as its second managing director on board, Viva applied for cable carriage licenses in the various German federal states. DoRo Productions designed the original programming format which while clearly a music video channel, sought to differentiate itself from MTV not just by having a German-speaking voice, but by speaking directly to the differences in pop culture between Germany and the anglophone MTV. Before launching the channel, the labels offered to fund MTV in a German-speaking version but were rejected by MTV management at the time, as it espoused a "one world, one language" programming philosophy (at least for Europe since the Latin American channels used Spanish and Portuguese). On 21 March 1995, a second channel, Viva II, was created, initially a channel for classic music videos which later focused on lesser known and more independently produced music, mostly alternative rock, metal, electronic music and hip hop. However, Viva Zwei was not financially successful, so on 7 January 2002, it was replaced by Viva Plus,''' a channel dedicated purely to pop and mainstream music for a younger generation of viewers. Viva Plus itself was discontinued on 14 January 2007 and got replaced by Comedy Central the next day. Since 1995, '''Viva held an annual pop music award ceremony known as the Comet. During the 2003 award ceremonies, Viva openly expressed an anti-Iraq Warview. The awards were last held in 2011. The 2012 awards were cancelled as Viacom wanted to focus more on the MTV Europe Music Awards instead. Although they were never officially cancelled altogether, they have not been held ever since. After MTV introduced a German-language version of itself in 1997, the competition between the two stations increased. VIVA was widely perceived as the more mainstream-oriented channel for younger viewers, while MTV was directed at youths and young adults with some more edgier programming. In 2003, Viva got bad press after it was discovered that it had given Universal Music an unfair advantage in the placement of their music videos. In 2004, Viva was acquired by Viacom International, which also owns MTV, thus ending the rivalry between Viva and MTV and making them start to cooperate instead. After the acquisition of Viva by Viacom, MTV shifted to mostly broadcasting reality and comedy shows. Viva became the music channel with chart shows and other similar programmes which were mostly directed at a mainstream audience. Viacom introduced a programming scheme that allowed the station to be run by just 40 people, making many previous employees redundant. From January 2011, under a major shakeup at MTV Networks Germany, Viva continued to be part of MTV Networks Germany's free-to-air package and the channel became the main music and entertainment brand within Germany while complemented by its sister channels MTV and MTV Brand New, which are now pay TV. Viva received a new look and on-air branding on 1 January 2011. The new look of Viva joined the four triangles of the new logo into one triangle, putting the angle of Viva into one heart. Starting 22 March 2011, Viva broadcasted only in 16:9. Programs produced in 4:3 were cropped to 14:9 and black bars were added left and right. Viva HD, a simulcast in 1080i high-definition, launched on 16 May 2011. It was available via IPTV from Deutsche Telekom. In June 2018, Viacom announced its decision to discontinue Viva at the end of 2018. Viacom general manager Mark Specht said in an interview that the channel is profitable, but that Viacom wants to focus on its three core brands MTV, Comedy Central and Nickelodeon as it sees bigger growth opportunities there. The slot will be filled by Comedy Central, which had already shared its slot with Viva since 2014 and after the end of Viva will become a 24-hour channel after so far has been only broadcast in the evening and night hours while Viva was broadcast at daytime. On 31 December 2018 at 14:00, the channel aired its final music video, "Viva Forever" by Spice Girls, which had also been aired when sister channel Viva ceased broadcast earlier in the year. Shortly after, the channel aired a farewell bumper, featuring several music artists saying there goodbyes. After the bumper ended, the channel aired the music video of "Zu geil für diese Welt" by Die Fantastischen Vier (which was also the very first music video that was aired back in 1993) and then faded into a slide featuring the old 2002-2004 VIVA logo with the words "Rest In Peace" "1993-2018" below. Shortly after, the channel faded to dark, followed by the startup of Comedy Central, ending 25 years of broadcast. Programmings * #TweetClips * Eure VIVA Lieblingsklicks * Deutschstunde * Good Morning Saturday * Good Morning Sunday * Most Wanted 2000´s * MTV Top 100 * MTV World Stage * Music * Neu um 9 * Night Sounds * Night Sounds Party * Supercharts * Video Love * Viva Charts… 1 Year Ago * Viva Charts… 5 Years Ago * Viva Sounds * Viva Streaming Charts * Viva Top 20 Singlecharts * Viva Wecker * Viva's Most Played Charts * Your Choice Logos Viva (2001-2006).png|First logo (1993-2004) Viva (2004-2011).png|Second logo (2004-2011) Viva (2011-.n.v.).png|Last logo (2011-2018) Viva HD (2011-2018).png|HD logo (2011-2018) Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Defunct television channels in Germany Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 1993 Category:Closed in 2018 Category:Germany Category:Music television channels